Is This For Real
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Winry Finds a girl on the streats. She ends up taking her in. Then Ed and Al come home. Al finds him self getting rather atatched. And Winry and Ed...well they are just them selfs.  EdXWinry  and  AlXOC


_It was cold and rainy that day. That's all I really know. I knew that I was freezing and starving. I knew that all I had on was an old tee-shirt that might as well be a rag, and a pair of ratty old shorts. I myself was just as dirt covered and gross. The rain plastered my all-ready matted hair even more onto my head. I had a small bag the size of my hand to keep all of my belongings in. And I was holding on to a kitten that I had found, trying to keep it warm and alive. I had nothing to shield me from the rain that had been pouring down all day. I was just sitting on the side of the road, watching as people walked by. No one looked at me. No one even glanced over at the poor girl on the side of the road. Then all of a sudden the rain stopped landing on my head. I looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair. She was holding an umbrella over my head. She looked down at me and smiled._

_"Are you ok?" She asked. All I could do was nod. "Good." She smiled as she held out her hand. I looked at it confused. "Come with me." She was still smiling. I was unsure. But when I saw how innocent her smile was I slowly brought my hand up. I reluctantly placed my hand in hers. She grabbed it and pulled me up to my feet. She told me to fallow her, and I did. We started walking. She kept the umbrella more over my head then hers, risking her dryness. I looked down. She was still holding my hand, leading me through the mess of people. Her hand was warm. Even on this cold, cold day, her hand was still warm. I wasn't paying much attention as to where we were going but soon she had me on a train. She brought me over to a bench and had me sit down. She sat next to me. She pulled up one of the bags she had been carrying and dug her arm through it. I watched her as she pulled out a smaller bag, and out of the smaller bag came a large cookie. She looked at me. She saw me lick my lips, than she smiled. She unwrapped it from its plastic and handed it to me. "Go ahead and eat it." I slowly took it. I sniffed it before taking a small bite. It was delicious. I slowly ate more f it with a slight smile on my face. "You sure look hungry. When was the last time you ate?" She asked me. I shrugged. To be honest I didn't know. I wasn't keeping count of the days, and I wasn't sure I could count that high anyways. I gave the last bit of my cookie to the kitten I had subconsciously taken with me. I smiled as it curled up in my lap and fell asleep. I stroked the kitten and watched out the window for the rest of the ride._

_When we got off the train I looked around. There was nothing but a dirt road and fields stretching out on both sides. "I know it doesn't look like much but it's nice here." The girl said. She walked forward and I chased after her. We walked for what seemed like a mile. Then a yellow house popped up from behind a hill. We walked onto the porch and the girl opened the door. When I went inside the girl told me to put my bag on a table. Then she got a pillow that I could put the kitten on too. "How about we start with a bath?" She said cheerfully. She grabbed my hand again and brought me up to a bathroom. She started the water in the tub then closed the door. "Let me help you with your cloths." She smiled. She lifted my shirt over my head. I heard a light gasp come from her as she saw all on the scares and cuts on my front and back. I must have had a sad look on my face because she put on a smile before helping me out of my shorts. She lifted me up and plopped me in the tub. The water was warm, and when I sat down in it all of a sudden I felt warmer than I ever had in my life, I think. She grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap, than she laid a towel on the floor by the tub. She kneeled down next to the side of the tub. She soaped up the cloth and started scrubbing me down. She did her best to get every speck of dirt off my skin, even my face. Then she turned me so my back was to her. She poured shampoo on the top of my head and scrubbed it in. the shampoo turned to suds. As she washed out the suds she began to see my real hair color. My hair was blonde like hers and it went down to my shoulders. "What beautiful hair." She said. "It's so sad that it was so dirty. Isn't it?" I don't know what it was about what she had just said but I felt tears forming in my eyes. I turned to face her, tears rolling down my cheeks. I grabbed her shirt and pulled myself closer to her. I was crying. I was sitting in a tub crying my eyes out into the shirt of a girl I really didn't know. But she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around me. "There, there. It's ok." She whispered. "Don't worry. You're fine."_

_When I stopped crying got out of the tub. The girl wrapped a towel around me and led me to a different room. "Let's see if you can fit into some of my cloths." She said. She pulled out a black tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and some underwear. "Let's see if these work." I dropped my towel as she helped me into the clean cloths. They were loose. The shirt was fine like that, but since I was so thin from not eating she had me put on a belt to keep the pants on. "I'll see if I have any old cloths later for you. But for now sit down here." She said pulling out a chair. I sat down. She can up behind me and threw the towel over my head, rubbing my hair hard. I couldn't help but laugh. "So you can make noise." She exclaimed. We were both smiling. Then she pulled out a brush and combed through my hair. "My name is Winry by the way. Winry Rockbell." She said. "What about you? What's your name?"_

_"A-Avery." I said shyly._

_"That's a nice name. But what about a last name?" She was still playing with my hair._

_"Don't have one." I said. "I never got one."_

_"Never got one? But aren't you born with one?" She asked me. I shook my head. "What about your family?"_

_"I don't have one." I said quietly. When she saw the frown on my face she put the brush down._

_"Let's get you something more to eat. I doubted that cookie was enough." She smiled and led me back downstairs. I picked up the kitten as we passed by it. I stroked it lightly. She saw me and smiled. "You really like that cat, don't you?" She pulled out a chair for me to sit down._

_"Yeah." I said. She went into another room. I heard a door swing open and closed, followed by paw steps. Then a huge dog marched into the room. He had an auto mail leg. He came up to me and started to sniff. I pulled the kitten closer to me to protect it._

_"This is Den." Winry said as she walked in. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you or that cat." She patted his head. I slowly reached forward to do the same. Once again Winry disappeared into a different room. I heard something like a small door opening then closing. And a beeping sound. After a couple of minutes there was another beep. Then Winry walked out with a plate full of food. "Eat up." She said with a smile as she put the plate on the table in front of me. She put a smaller bowl of what smelled like fish chunks next to me. She said it was for the cat._

_I eyed the food. I wasn't sure what it was but it smelled great. I saw the fork next to me and picked it up. I looked at it, not sure what to do. Winry came up and sat in the chair next to me. She took the fork and picked up food with it. She brought it up to my mouth for me to eat. When I finished that plate of food I felt weird. For the first time in my life I was full. I was a terrible feeling. My stomach hurt, and I felt like I was gonna vomit. But I felt amazing at the same time. For the first time in my life I was well fed. Winry brought me into yet another room. We sat on a couch and talked._

_"So Avery, what's this kitten's name?" She asked. I was still holding the kitten. It was purring against the feel on my hand against its fur._

_"Tiger." I said. Winry stared at me. She had no idea what I meant. "I named her Tiger." She smiled and pet Tigers head too._

_"You said you don't have a family. What do you mean?" She asked. I felt a stab through my heart. I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked._

_"I. I was orphaned as a baby. I heard stories that I never had a father to begin with, and that my mother died after just enough time to give me my name. I'm not entirely sure how it happened but I ended up on the streets." When I looked up Winry was sad. That gentle smile she had on earlier had been washed away and replaced with a sad look. I gave her a smile to show that I was fine._

_"You're almost like me." She said finally. "My parents died in a war. They were doctors but they got caught up in everything." Now she looked like she was gonna cry. I didn't want to see that. This girl just saved me and now she was crying. I leaned forward and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Thanks. I needed that." She said as we pulled away._

_"Are you sure?" I asked worried._

_"Yeah." She smiled again, and now I was happy. "Hey I've got an idea." I stared at her. "Do you like it here?" She asked me._

_"Yeah. You're really nice to me. And I feel like I'm welcome here." I said quietly. I felt safe here but, I was still shy to this unfamiliar place._

_"Then how would you like to live here?" She asked. My eyes were wide with shock. "What do you say? You want to be my little sister?" I felt even more tears swelling up in my eyes. They poured out, dripping onto the couch. I practically pounced on her when I hugged her. I grabbed onto her and didn't let go. She hugged me too. We both knew that inside of my head I was screaming 'YES'._

_After a while I started falling asleep in Winry's lap. "Hey Avery, how old are you?" Winry asked._

_I brought out my fingers and started counting them. "Thirteen." I said finally._

_"Really. I'm sixteen. Looks like we really can be sisters." She said._

_I remember her smiling as I fell asleep. I'm not sure what happened after. But I finally had a place to call home. And someone to call my family._

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Ed you idiot!" I heard the familiar voice scream. It woke me up. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms. Tiger was sitting right at my pillow. She ran into my lap and I pet her head for a bit. Then I got up, put my slippers on, and walked out of the room carrying Tiger. I walked down the stairs and went into the living room. I saw Winry and too boys. One was sitting on the couch with a bruise on his head, the other sitting on a stool, both were blonde. Winry was yelling at the boy on the couch. The boy sitting on the stool noticed me and just stared. "Good morning." I said. It snapped Winry out of her yelling.

"Good morning Avery!" She said. "Did we wake you up?"

"It's ok. I don't mind." I said. I walked up next to her and stood close. I held onto the bottom of her shirt with one hand. "Who are these guys?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah. You don't know them yet." Winry exclaimed. "Avery this is Edward and Alphonse."

"Oh. You mean the shorty and his brother." I said rubbing one eye.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT LITTLE GIRL!" The boy on the couch snapped. I yelped and ran behind Winry, hiding my face in her shirt. Ed and Al stared. They were confused.

"Ed," Winry said taking out her wrench. "YOU IDIOT!" She hit him in the head. The bruise on his head was even bigger than before. "Say sorry already!"

"What for? She called me short!" Ed complained.

Winry let out a sigh. "Look, she's not used to people yet. She's only been here a month. She's still scared of the neighbors. Don't even get me started with the customers."

"I-it's ok Winry. I don't mind." I said shyly. My voice was still shaky too. Then the boy who was on the stool stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello. My name is Alphonse. But you can call me Al." He smiled and held out his hand. I slowly reached out and took it. He shook my hand. I smiled and took a step closer.

"I-I'm Avery." Tiger started squirming in my arms. "If you excuse me I'm gonna go feed her. She hasn't eaten since dinner last night." I started towards the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Al asked. I turned around surprised. "I really love cats." He said scratching his head. I nodded and he fallowed me in. I put Tiger down on the floor. Then I climbed up onto the counter to get her bowl and food. I put her food in her bowl and placed it on the ground. Then I climbed back up got a bowl for me, and grabbed the cereal as well. I poured myself a bowl and poured milk in with it. "If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Al asked.

"I'm here with Winry." I said putting some cereal in my mouth.

"I get that. But why are you with her? And she said something about you being here for a month? What's that about?" He was curious. And I could easily tell.

"I live here now." I said. "Winry took me in."

"She took you in? Why?" He definitely asked a lot of questions.

"YOU WHAT!" We heard a scream come from the living room. I put down my bowl and ran into the room. It was Ed who had screamed.

"Brother what is it?" Al asked.

"Winry you really, you actually," He was having a hard time finishing his sentences.

"What's so weird about it?" Winry asked.

"It's just. It's just. Why?" Ed was stunned for some reason.

"Why not?" Winry replied. Al and I still had no idea what was going on. I was getting worried so I walked up to Winry.

"Um, is something wrong sis?" I asked her.

"Every things fine. Don't worry." Winry reassured me. I smiled but when I looked Al and Ed both had their jaws wide open which made me uneasy again. Then they screamed in unison.

"SIS!"


End file.
